irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
King Nark
"Glim Glam Glammit!!" -King Nark King Nark is an alternate universe counterpart of Lurk,driven to madness. He managed to conquer the Irken Empire with the help of SICC and LIR's Storage Dimension. He soon renamed Irk and transformed it into a fionna-worshipping dystopia. He has many robotic minions and enslaved Irkens to protect him. Personality King Nark is a hollow shell of his former self,and only cares about him and the state of his palace. He is extremely greedy and possibly sociopathic. He also tends to be very spoiled and throws a tantrum whenever things don't go his way. Appearance King Nark looks similar to Lurk,but his disguise mode became glitched,causing it to fuse with his irken form when activated. He refuses to ever take it off,thus he later decided to have it permanent. One antennae pokes out of his hair,and one of his eyes has no eye contact. He wears a red cape with a black symbol shaped like "Fionna's" head on the back. He also wears a crown with jewels in it. Conquering of Alternate Irk In progress Soon,King Nark created a project to create clones of himself so he could manage his empire better,this project ended in chaos,and the unintended creation of King Mark. Shortly after,King Nark forced the Vortians to create robotic death machines capable of conquering entire planets. He sent these robots all across the universe. Once they conquer a planet to assemble more robots to conquer more planets. These unstoppable robots are also capable of regenerating in a matter of hours. King Nark then ruled the universe,all Irkens were forced to do his bidding. He became a powerful tyrannical king. Contact with the normal universe King Nark had his personal inventors create a mirror of other dimensions and universes. He refers to it as "TV". King Nark uses it to watch other universes when he's bored. Due to King Nark's stupidity,he eventually thought it was an actual "TV" and forgot that it was a mirror of other worlds. Soon,King Nark found Z-14 and his guards informed him that it was a mirror of another universe. He ordered his guards and inventors to create a new portal so he could start an invasion on the Z-14 dimension(The normal universe). Eventually Nark was killed by his counterpart and other Z-14 conterparts as well. The battle caused King Nark's Fion Nuke to explode,mutating most of his universe into Fionnas. Anthem Of Nark Nark had his best songwriters invent an anthem that he forces his citizens to sing to worship him. It follows as: King Nark, King Nark, To you we give our hearts Both physically and mentally We worship our King Nark When we find candy, We give to you, If we keep ANY You bid us adeu, King Nark, King Nark, To you we give our hearts, Both physically and mentally We worship our King Nark Facts of horrible doom *Ironically,Lurk may end up like King Nark someday. *King Nark is known to have violent spazz attacks when he's angry. King Nark is also insane. *The '''ENTIRE '''universe isn't conquered due to it being infinite, so the indestructible robots keep conquering the next planet after next. *King Nark rules up to 256+ galaxies and up. *King Nark's disguise has fused with him with him so much,that it created synthetic DNA,and is now part of his very DNA. *In The Battle of Nark, King Nark was killed by two of his own slave workers and a small force from Z-14. Category:Leaders Category:Insane Category:Irkens Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Lurk universe Category:Sociopaths Category:Unfinished Category:Deceased